Dusk
Backstory Origins Dusk grew up in a life of solitude in his home dimension, Ivalice. From his early years to his coming of age he spent all of his time studying texts for the Glabados Church and training with the paladin Sir Dupre Roifenburg. Being an orphan, Dusk had no family outside of the church. The closest thing he had to a father was Father Malkom, the head priest of the tiny village of Elham. Behind the scenes, Father Malkom worked as part the church's 'heretic slayers'. It is for this reason that he gathered a small group of orphans to be trained in both the ways of a priest and of a knight. The orphans would be expected to bring peace to lingering spirits, and so they were injected with a substance known as 'ectoshade', which is a kind of poison toxic towards ghosts. For the latter part of his life, Dusk spent his time seeking out heretics and slaying them if they did not atone for their sins. He had also just started learning the Holy Sword techniques under Sir Dupre's guidance. This life came to an end as soon as Dusk fell into the cleft. Within his first day, he was bumped into by Oboyo Jinsaka while looking around in Truce. He followed Oboyo out near Rabite Forest where he witnessed the man shooting an elderly gentleman. Before he could bring justice on Oboyo, Dusk was possessed by an old and evil spirit that Oboyo named 'Florence'. Supposedly, Florence can only possess a pure soul, or at least one as pure as spiritually possible. However, the ectoshade in Dusk's body began to eat away at Florence's spirit. To circumvent that, Florence's spirit fused with Dusk's, creating a strange new individual. The end result is the Dusk seen during Imbibobot's chapter in life: a bipolar psychopath who bounces between naivety and nonsensical ramblings. Florence has been in the cleft for a long time, but the details of its past were unknown until recently. However, it makes its intentions clear: become the ultimate entity in existence. It is for this reason that it takes possession of pure souls to find the ultimate power and seize it. Another mysterious fact is that alcohol has an effect in determining control of Dusk's body. Tales of Imbibobot On his way to the Etansel Library one day, Dusk (controlled by Florence) found himself involved with a scene in Truce. A strange robot caught his attention when it mentioned its god. This started a long journey with Imbibobot's flock in a search for god. In the end, Florence learned a lot about the hidden mysteries of the cleft. In particular, it gave Florence insight on the most powerful beings in the cleft. This gave Florence a new plan: find the seams holding the cleft together and use them against the ultimate inventor: Carsanquay. The Wishborn Storyline Tailing Lenai in Truce one day hoping to find a lead on Kolem's location, Dusk (controlled by Florence) saw a group of adventurers speaking to a strange cat. This creature, calling itself Kyuubei, offered a wish to anyone foolish enough to give in to the temptation. Florence observed the creature creating soul gems to those who made a wish. Having transferred souls in the past, Florence felt this would be its chance to seal away Dusk's soul into a gem and take full control of Dusk's body. Florence first tried to wish for a vessel that would lead him to the cleft's seams, but Kyuubei refused the wish under grounds that it would interfere with the immortals' interests. In the end, it simply wished for the soul gem itself. Now that Florence has full control of Dusk's body, it continues its search for a way to find the cleft's seams while upholding its part of Kyuubei's deal. After its first battle fighting alongside the other Wishborn, Florence witnessed Kyrk destroying Lenai's soul gem as a response to her sloth. For reasons unknown, Florence separated from the other Wishborn to find a way to restore Lenai's soul and sever the link tying Dusk's soul to his body. Even though Dusk's soul is sealed away, should something happen to the gem, his body will suffer for it as well. For obvious reasons, Florence wishes to keep the gem safe so it can continue to use Dusk's body. Florence then met with a talking grimoire in Viorar and discussed the research of a man named 'Seamus' regarding soul creation. Afterwards, he was ambushed by Oboyo and his knights, an order sworn to exorcise malevolent spirits. Thanks to Dusk's soul gem powers, it was able to defeat Oboyo and escape. It is presumed that Florence is lying low to avoid Oboyo's order of knights while seeking the man named Seamus. Florence later sought Gaeus for his thoughts regarding the wish granting creature, but that lead no where. It was then approached by a mysterious man calling himself 'Oxcarts', who invited it to join his peculiar organization. Seeing no reason to refuse, Florence agreed to work them and was rewarded the power to control minor shadow creatures known as the 'Heartless'. Florence currently uses the organization's resources to research a method to sever the link to the soul gem while hunting wielders of weapons known as 'keyblades' in return. Having stumbled on a possible solution to the 'thread' that ties both gem to body, Florence sets out for the soul gems carried by other Wishborn to use as experiments in a transmutation consisting of unique designs from an assortment of dimensions. Its first target was Rarity, who eventually decided to actually 'surrender' and go along with it for now. After defeating a witch in a 'realm of darkness', Florence was forcefully embedded with the 'Rune of Punishment', one of the 27 'true runes' from another dimension. This threw off its plan and it sent Rarity home as it now researches for more information. For now, it doesn't dare use the rune's power. After several encounters with Oboyo Jinsaka and his entourage, Florence was separated from Dusk's body and the truth of its past was revealed to it: It was the personification of the 'Spirit Rune'*, another one of the 27 True Runes from the same world as the Rune of Punishment. With some help, Oboyo eliminated Florence and took the Spirit Rune into his left hand. However, the process set Dusk's life on a timer. While he was restored to his original state, he only had 'half of a soul' left due to merging with Florence. In his final hours, he killed the corrupted Rarity and brought her peace before joining her himself. Other Characters played by Dusk These are a couple of characters played by the same player to prevent having too many pages for a single player. Oboyo Jinsaka Oboyo grew up in the Jinsaka Manor in Shrike, though he also lived in a mansion owned by the family in Gold City. While very young, he was approached by a concerned attendant one day who suggested that he learn to defend himself. Nobles all too often rely on others, and being the son of one of his father's 'youthful experiments', he would someday be replaced by a true heir. He took up several styles of martial arts, such as taekwondo and several disciplines of stick fighting. After his little half brother was born, various subtle attempts were made on his life throughout the years. the blame could never be directly connected to his father, but he knew the old man's intentions. After undergoing a currently unrevealed event, Oboyo's father found an honorable reason to disown his elder son and banished him from the Gold City mansion and the rest of the Jinsaka family. To keep the exile honorable, Oboyo's father gave the manor in Shrike to him but he fired all of the staff and left Oboyo with nothing but his own things. This didn't stop some staff members however, as the ones who raised and cared for Oboyo left his father's service and joined him in the empty manor in Shrike. In order to upkeep the place, Oboyo leased out parts of his manor to various businesses. It is also rumored that he has associations with some unsavory fellows. The bulk of his initial income however came from a jewel that he and his butler Mason discovered in the family crypt below the manor. This jewel would later turn out to be the Spirit Rune, otherwise known as Florence, which possessed Mason after Oboyo tried to sell the gem. Oboyo enlisted the aid of an order of exorcists to meet him in Guardia, where he planned to corner the possessed Mason and save him. But Oboyo's plan to paralyze himself and allow himself to be possessed went sour, as Dusk showed up suddenly to become Florence's new host. The tragedy resulted in the death of the exorcist leader, Rhakashka. Oboyo invited his pupils, Lym Hughes and Lionel Slack, to stay with him and help him save the knight and avenge their master. Some time after his failure, Oboyo was visited in the night by a mysterious seer named Leknaat, who claimed to be living in another world. She warned him that a malevolent spirit and its phantoms would someday invade the cleft, and that only 108 Stars of Destiny using the power of the Spirit Rune would be able to stop it. Using her Gate Rune, she sent her pupil Lucass to help and guide Oboyo in acquiring the Spirit Rune and preparing for the inevitable invasion. Since then, Oboyo recruited Dr. Egon Spengler and attempted to exorcize Florence, failing multiple times due to unforeseen surprises. In the final confrontation, Oboyo and his entourage defeated Florence and acquired the Spirit Rune. But the price would be steep, as their actions doomed an innocent man to die. Abilities Oboyo is an expert in defensive martial arts, but he is just a regular guy without any kinds of powers. For that reason, he carries a handgun around and a three-piece custom staff that can be concealed in his coat. The Spirit Rune has yet to fully manifest its power, but given that it governs life after death, one can expect its capabilities to be super effective against ghosts and/or ghostly individuals. Jake the Dog Finn and Jake were adventuring in Ooo one day when both of them were sucked into the cleft. However, they were separated early in the journey. While Finn landed in Truce and begun a whole new chapter of his own, Jake fell into the moonlit city of Viorar. Lost and feeling hopeless, Jake was approached by a veteran duck, who suggested he take a journey to Guardia to find his friend. After spending some time apart and meeting some friends of their own, Jake finally reached Truce and reunited with his best friend. He now tags along with Finn on his adventures whenever he can. Jake hasn't obtained any new powers in the cleft yet, but in his own dimension he is capable of changing his size and stretching to enormous lengths. He can typically be seen using these powers to act as Finn's mount. Even though Jake doesn't go on as many adventures with Finn as he used to, a recent brawl with Eevee shows that he hasn't lost his touch. Eevee(Kalin) Eevee's earliest memories of the cleft involve being captured by a former Team Rocket specialist named Jameson and traveling the world with a moogle named Mogwai on a quest to find the mana spirits. He often struggled with an ADD-like mental condition and had an uncanny desire to chase shining objects. Having fallen for the exotic moogle dancer, Eevee strayed from Jameson and spent his time thinking of himself as Mogwai's guardian even though she was clearly capable of taking care of herself. After meeting all of the mana spirits, Eevee took his friends Finn and Riko to meet Salamando without telling Mogwai. The three faced near death scenarios as the fiery spirit tested and pit them against each other. Satisfied with the results, Salamando pointed out that Eevee's mind had been shattered and that he should travel to the Beast Kingdom for answers. After journeying alone to the Beast Kingdom, Eevee met a pokemon named Hypno who helped him piece together his shattered mind. His real name is Kalin. Before falling into the cleft, Kalin lived in a world where time was frozen with his best friend, Caleb. It was ruled by Primal Dialga, who demanded tribute from those he allowed to live. Kalin and Caleb lived underground in a small village and often ventured outside to find food and water. One day, they rescued a pokemon named Celebi from Primal Dialga's Sableeye minions. With her power over time, Kalin and Caleb planned to travel through time and stop Primal Dialga from destroying the time gears, which caused the world to freeze in the first place. But as they prepared to travel through the time gate Celebi had set up, they were ambushed by Primal Dialga's top agent and a handful of Sableeye. Celebi stayed behind to buy Caleb and Kalin some time, but they were separated during the trip. Kalin fell into the cleft, and Caleb's whereabouts are unknown. Despite his mind being fully repaired by Hypno, Kalin still seems to be missing some memories. Most notably, how his mind was shattered in the first place. He has a few friends such as Finn, Mogwai, Riko, Nagol, the Pichu Julexa, and the mimiga Mula and is generally benevolent towards beastmen while cautious around humanoids. Due to a recent encounter with Jameson and his returned memories of Caleb, Kalin has come to be slightly more trusting of humanoids. He wears Mogwai's yellow ribbon as a scarf around his neck with the shard of the pokeball Jameson kept him in attached to it. After visiting the festival with Mogwai, Kalin asked her to go to the Beast Kingdom with him to meet Hypno. When they arrived, Hypno was dead. Kalin looked around the house, but couldn't find enough clues to determine any details of the killer, or whether or not there was one for sure. In the middle of their investigation, Mogwai and Kalin were attacked by a beastman sentry named Gryff who instantly assumed Mogwai was guilty of killing Hypno. Going into a primal rage, Kalin accidentally killed Gryff to protect Mogwai. They both fled the Beast Kingdom since. Abilities As Kalin met the mana spirits, the blessings they bestowed on him gave him the power to temporarily evolve into a form resembling each spirit. While able to use powers of their element, each form also brings with it a spike in a particular emotion or trait. Eevee Basics: Tripping, clawing, biting, whipping up sand, and slapping with a tail, Kalin is capable of most basic actions the rest of his kind can do. Eevee Mastery: The peak of a life lived as a well trained Eevee. Trump Card could be invoked if Kalin had a good hand. Shadow Ball was a means to combat spirits in a way he could not before. And when all else fails, Last Resort was an all-out attack that left Kalin completely vulnerable. Eevee Instinct: Having spent time in the wild before living in civilization, Kalin possesses natural instinct common to most beasts. This capability has weakened some since regaining his memories as Kalin. The more in-tune a beast is with civilization, the harder it becomes for them to listen to the primal voice inside. Lumineon: Light elemental, this form brings enhanced capability to focus. While in Lumineon form, Eevee's mental prowess exceeds his normal form. This form focuses on distant offense and support. Offensively, it is able to fire light based beams. Supportively, it can focus its energy on offering extreme protection to an individual, but it leaves itself highly vulnerable while doing this. Salamandeon: Fire elemental, this form brings unequaled rage. Sometimes the anger is so powerful that he simply overheats and cancels out of the form. This form is purely offensive also somewhat speedy, as its signiture attack involves leaving behind an intense trail of flames. It is also capable of breathing fire. Undineon: Water/Ice elemental, this form brings kindness. At times it even causes Eevee to not want to fight. Being an aquatic creature, it can swim at exceptional speed and finesse but is slightly clumsy on ground. It can also disperse into a puddle of water and move short distances on land. This form focuses on offense and healing. Offensively, it fire water blasts or icey aurora beams from its mouth. Supportively, it can summon kindness rain to help its allies regenerate and feel better. Gnomeon: Earth elemental, this form brings intense pride. This pride often puts him in troubling situations because he overestimates himself. Very hardy, Eevee often takes little to no damage but his finesse takes a major dive for it. This form focuses primarily on defense. It can manipulate the ground to form barriers around allies. If he can get a running start, a rocky tackle is always an option. Sylphideon: Wind elemental, this form brings energy to Eevee's already spontaneous personality. Along with enhanced speed, he is simply all over the place while in this form. This form focuses primarily on offense, capable of forming a tornado and firing off windy gusts towards the opposition. A tackle with this much speed can pack quite a punch. Dryadeon: Wood elemental, this form brings drowsiness and often causes Eevee to simply quit fighting and fall asleep. Because he's so tired in this form, he has barely any kind of combat prowess. Instead, this form focuses primarily on debilitation, capable of exerting a variety of spores that can affect living beings. Spores such as hallucinagens, hypnotic bacteria, and muscle laxitives. No, not the kind that make your bowel move easier, the kind that makes your arms and legs go weak. Luneon: Moon elemental, this form brings greater affection for others. At times, it causes Eevee to worry so much about his allies that he will put himself in harm's way in situations that don't really call for it. This form focuses on synergy, capable of empowering allies through the use of 'Lunatic Moon' such as landing stronger blows, enhanced speed, and stronger resilience. But rather than simply 'throwing buffs' on others, Eevee's actions actively enhance others directly. It also has tiny wings that allow him to float, but aren't powerful enough to take flight. Lastly, the crescent moon on his head is rather sharp, a trait one would notice if they got too close to the majestic creature. Shadeon: Dark elemental, this form brings malice in Eevee's heart. Subtle dislikes are taken out of context and channeled into extreme hatred. This form focuses on speed and close quarters combat, capable of shadow fueled claws and fangs. It is highly evasive and can seemingly phase in and out of position. Its wings allow it moderate flight capabilities. This form has not yet manisfested, and something inside Eevee has made him afraid of the inevitable time in which it will. This information is primarily here so others will know what Shadeon is capable of once it makes an appearance. (Some material used comes from Xenogears, Suikoden, Final Fantasy Tactics, and Pokemon.) Category:Player Characters